Surprises Get You Stuck
by The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All
Summary: What was supposed to be a surprise for Nina gets Eddie and his friends stuck in a door, a revolving door at that, on a hotel for a week. Relationships are revealed! Feeling come out and so do people. Will they get out alive and still friends? Inspired by Smiley612's Trapped. Joy/Nina! Amfie! Peddie! Jara! 1-sided Fabina and 1-sided Moy! R
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by Smiley612's story Trapped, you will learn how later in the story.**

**I don't own HOA! I am sorry for any mistakes, this is typed on my iPod.**

****_Eddie's point of view_

Contrary to belief I hate lying to peopl. I hate myself when I lie. I only lie when it is needed. But it isn't lying if they have no idea you are keeping something from them, right? I mean I'm keeping something from all the people in Anubis house, besides Trudy and Victor. This was their idea after all. The main person I was keeping it from was Nina. The surprise was mainly for her so why should I tell her?

Whoa I even ramble in my head! How is that possible? Anyway the surprise is that Joy is coming back. Joy is closest to Nina. But no one except me, our parents, and our friends back home know that.

You might be saying, but Joy isn't close to Nina at all. That isn't true, they are as close as sharks and the ocean. In fact they are so close they will probably lose their virginity to each other. But I will never want to know when that happens. If you guessed that they are just really close friends, you were wrong. If you guessed that they are madly in love and dating, ding ding ding! We have ourselves a winner.

Yup, Nina and Joy are dating, but not many people know. I know only because Nina is my adoptive twin sister. We were both adopted. She tells me everything before she tells someone else. I was the second one she came out to, Joy being the first. But she told me about her and Joy before anyone else. We were so close because we were born at the exact same time. That is what made me the Osirion.

The plan was simple, Victor leaves for a day saying he is staying at a hotel but really Joy is there. Victor calls saying his car is in the shop so we all have to drive to get him. He sneaks to the house with all of Joy's stuff after we leave. Then he sets it up. Then we get to the hotel but to our surprise Joy will be there.

It is foolproof! Well everything besides what time he will call. He has meetings all day so it will probably be at night. Hope it works and I hope Nina doesn't attack me with hugs.

**Sorry for the shortness! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to those who alerted! On with the story**_

Everyone was in the common room because Victor had an announcement, I already know what it is so I just sat there looking inpatient. Patricia was talking to Mara about a show called _Degrassi_. I only know about because Nina and our fourteen year old sister, Miley, watch it. Whereas Miley watches it for the smoking hot guys, her words not mine, Nina watches for the girls and guys, but mostly the girls probably.

Amber was talking with Alfie. Fabian was just staring at Nina, weird right? Mick was glaring at Jerome, while Jerome was smirking back at him with his arm around Mara. Apparently Jerome was making fun of Mick yet again. They only person who was actually doing something fun-ish was Nina. She was texting someone on her phone and smiling. If I asked who it was she would probably say, "You know who it is." She always does.

Victor walked in then and yelled at us to, and I quote, simmer down. "I have to go away for a day so I am staying at a hotel. I want you all to behave for Trudy, otherwise you will all be in trouble and you won't get the surprise I have for you." With that he walked out and got into his car. Everyone looked at each other in surprise because of the surprise Victor had for us. I tried not to smile or smirk and in the end I didn't.

Nina's phone started to ring and she screamed then answered it. "Hey, Miley... I'm great, what about you…What the heck do you mean Nate broke up with you… No I won't leave him alone someone has to beat him up… Do you really want that person to be your overprotective brother? Yeah didn't think so…Just tell me where he lives and I will find him…He goes to school here on scholarship? This should be easy then...Horus House you say? Well just so happens I live in the house next to that one, and I am heading over there now…Fine I'll leave him alone, for now." She hung up after that was said.

"Who is Miley?" Amber asked her. "One of my best friends from the U.S. she is like a sister to me." Nina told her, that wasn't a complete lie, Miley was like a best friend to us but she _is_ our sister, she isn't _like _a sister. Amber nodded and went back to talking to Alfie. Nina went back to texting, you guessed it, Joy. Fabian, looking quite jealous, asked her who she was texting. "No one." She told him, not looking up from her phone.

Everyone was now paying attention, even Patricia and Mara who had been deep in conversation on how hot the guys who played Drew and Eli on _Degrassi _were. "It doesn't look like no one, Martin." Jerome said, taking his arm away from Mara. Nina looked up and told them it was a friend. "What kind of friend?" Fabian asked leaning towards her phone to look at it. "Will you just hop off my back? I don't ask you guys who you are texting; I mind my own fracking business instead." She got up and walked away after saying that.

"What was that about?" Alfie asked out loud. "Maybe it was because you guys were invading her privacy." I told them getting up from my spot on the floor to take Nina's spot in between Fabian and Patricia. Alfie nodded agreeing with me. I heard the shower upstairs turn on and I knew Nina was going to go to bed. She always gets a shower before bed, no matter what.

Everyone decided to turn in after trying to find something to watch on TV. Nothing was on except wrestling but not even Mick wanted to watch that. The girls went upstairs and waited for Nina to get done in the shower, wanting to ask about a sleepover in her and Amber's room. The guys and I just went to our rooms, got changed, and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

_Nina's point of view_

The girls and I didn't go to sleep until around six in the morning, so we all slept in to like four in the afternoon, but at least we didn't have school. All of the teachers had meetings filling up their whole week. We all woke up at the same time which was quite weird. After we got dressed for the day we went down stairs. When we got to the common room I realized I left my phone in my room on charge. I didn't feel like going up to get it so I just sat down on the couch next to Patricia who was next to Eddie.

"Morning sleepy heads; when did you go to sleep last night?" Fabian asked sitting on the arm of the couch. We shrugged and I yawned. No matter what I would always be tired throughout the entire day. He put his arm around my shoulders and I shrugged it off. Jerome snickered and Fabian _tried _to glare at him. Keyword _tried_.

We just sat around that day, either watching TV or playing silly games like Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever. We were currently watching the latest _X-Men_ movie. It was really good, in fact me and Joy like to watch it. But our all time favorite movie to watch together is _Now You See It_, with Johnny Pacar. Now that is a great movie.

Soon the movie credits were rolling and I had run upstairs to get my phone now full of battery. No missed calls or texts, yes I didn't make anyone mad by not answering. As I got down Trudy was on the phone telling whoever it was that we would come get them.

I followed her into the common room and she announced, "Listen up, Victor's car is in the shop so we will _all_ have to get him right now. So grab your coats and we will be on our way. The ride there is long so grab some snacks. We won't have enough room for all of us in the van so I called a cab for me and victor to share. Jerome I trust you to drive the van there safely. Here are the keys. The hotel's name is The Margret Hotel, you know where that is. The cab should be here by now. Bye see you there."

We all went into the kitchen and raided the cabinets looking for snacks. The girls and I filled our purses with small bags of chips for us and the boys and water bottles. Always pack for the worst is what my mother, Jean Sweet, tells me and my siblings, and that is exactly what we did. With our bags filled with bags of chips, cookies, and water bottles we climbed into the van and headed towards the hotel.

When we arrived to the hotel we saw Trudy so we parked and got out of the van. We all walked into the hotel and Trudy said we were here for a friend. We all sat down on the couches and chairs for a while but when we looked up no one was there and it looked like the lights were turning off. So we started to walk towards the revolving doors.

"Hey guys, what are you forgetting me here?" I heard a familiar voice say. We turned and there stood Joy, I suppressed the urge to go and hug her. All the others hugged her except Eddie. Instead he turned to me and winked. Please tell me he did not plan this. He probably did, he knew how much I missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN A MAKE OUT SESSION! You have been warned.**_

_**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school life, dance life, and writing life. Thanks to those who stuck around. And to that anon, lesbo lover, you might get your wish either in this chapter or the next.**_

_**Nina's point of view**_

I smiled and waved at her while she did the same to me. We all walked towards the revolving door and it looked like only two people could go at a time. I ended up at the end of the line with Joy in front of me and no one behind me. Alfie and Amber went first, stopping to let Mara and Jerome in the door. Next were Fabian and Mick, behind them Eddie and Patricia got in. Right after Joy and I got in a door behind us closed. We still saw Amber and Alfie in it so I guess the door in front of them closed a while ago because we were all in there. We were stuck.

We are stuck in a revolving door and I am claustrophobic. If Joy wasn't with me I would be freaking out. We were all banging on the glass but it was no use. I noticed small holes in the glass that I could probably fit my fist through, so I poked Eddie and he turned around. "There are holes. So we can hear each other." Eddie told the others.

I slid down the glass wall behind me and started to freak out. I felt everyone's eyes on me and that just made it worse. "She hates small spaces, Joy you have to help her. Get her breathing to even out. If that doesn't happen she could go deep into panic mode and have a seizer." I heard a faint voice say.

"Nina, stay with me, match my breathing." I did match the calm breathing and soon I was back in the real world and Joy was sitting next me, rubbing my arms trying to soothe me. I smiled and whispered a thank you. She smiled back at me and the others started to freak out less about me. Amber was pacing while I was in panic apparently and I didn't notice. "Are you okay now?" Patricia asked me. All I could do was nod trying to find my voice. That always happens though.

"At least we will be stuck in here with food and water." Patricia told us. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "Wait what about our phones? We could use them to try and call for help!" She yelled out, grabbing her phone and waving it around. Everyone took out their phones except Joy, I looked at her and she said, "I dropped my phone in a fountain earlier today so I have to buy a new one tomorrow, it's a good thing I keep all my contacts written down." We all nodded.

"Alright I have 78%, what about you Eddie?" Patricia asked. "I have 62%. What about you, Mick?" Mick looked down at his phone and said, "About 30%, I forgot to charge it last night. Fabian?" Fabian smirked and said, "I have 88%, more than any of you probably. Jerome?" In response he glared and told us his phone didn't want to work but when we left he had a full battery. "I have 80%." Mara told us. "I have the same as Mara." Amber said. Fabian still had that little smirk on his face, if only I could smack it right off. Oh wait, I sort of, in a way I can. "Well are any of you getting a signal…Didn't think so; because I'm not, but I have a full battery and then some probably. Mine was charging all night and day." I told them, Fabian's smirk was nowhere in sight now. Alfie frowned and said, "I have 3%, never mind make that 2."

"Well we can keep the ones with the most battery away, mine, Nina's, Amber's, and Mara's. You know in case there is a signal, we can call for help." Fabian suggested. The four of us put our phones away while the others were trying to get a signal. "You aren't going to get a signal in here, it is nothing but metal above us, it isn't going to work." Joy yelled at them. They all fell to the ground as reality hit them.

_Amber's point of view_

Everyone was freaking out and I could tell Nina was trying not too and so was Joy. Nina was against the glass that separated us and I saw a hole so I put my hand through it while sitting down and grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down. She turned around and smiled at me.

"What if we never get out of here? No one is going to come; this hotel is going to be closed for Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. I remember watching it on the news this morning. I forget why though." Mara announced sliding down to the floor.

It's nearly 11 at night on Friday and we will be stuck here for three more days? Can this get any better? That was sarcasm by the way. Nina started to freak out a little bit and Joy hugged her and told her it would be okay. Nina visibly calmed and I was confused. Doesn't she hate Joy and vice versa?

"We are going to get out of here, Mara. You have to stay positive. If you say more stuff like that Nina will just go straight into panic mode." Eddie yelled at Mara. How does he know all this stuff? "Well what are we supposed to do? If we play a game on our phones they will die. Alfie's is probably already dead." Fabian asked Eddie. By now everyone was sitting down leaning against glass.

Everyone sat, thinking for a moment. "Ooh I got it; we can play truth or dare. It will make us feel at home." I exclaimed, catching their attention. They nodded and I turned to Nina who was still looking at me. "Nina, truth or dare, pick one?" She told me truth. "Have you ever thought about kissing Fabian?" Fabian blushed at the question, the florescent lights in the door made it even more visible. Nina shook her head saying, "To be honest, no, I think about kissing someone else." "Who?" "Uh uh, one question per turn. Eddie, what do you choose?" He looked at her and said, "Dare, give me the best you got."

She thought for a moment and for the first time since we were stuck I felt at home. I snuggled into Alfie as she said, "I dare you to not kiss Patricia on the lips for the rest of the time we are in here." He did a double take and grumbled a fine. She smirked at him and he glared back. Wait, Nina knows how to smirk? When did she learn to do that? Patricia has been trying to teach her how to smirk.

"Mick?" "Um…truth." "Well let's go easy on you for now, who is it that you like?" Mick paled and started to open and close his mouth, he reminded me of a goldfish. "I kind of like Joy, but not that much. No offence Joy. Wait I mean a lot, wait not a lot. Just UGH!" Now that was funny!

We continued to play truth or dare, until Eddie and Mick fell asleep. Soon everyone followed, including me.

_**Joy's point of view**_

Everyone was asleep except Nina and I. I scooted closer to her and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I've missed you so much." She told me, leaning her head on mine. "Oh yeah, how much?" I asked her, tilting my head to look at her. "This much." Before I can comprehend what's going on her lips are on mine. I'm shocked for just a second before I kiss back.

Now standing; we break away for air. I soon find myself pushed against the glass and her lips on mine. Her hands are on my hips at first but they start to travel. One goes to my hair the other goes up my stomach towards my breasts. I moan out as she massages one with her hands.

Nina's mouth moves to my neck and she starts biting and kissing it. I find it impossible not to moan as she bites down on my pulse point.

Someone turns over and we stop kissing and drop to the floor. Pretending that we were asleep. It was Amber, she looked around as if she were confused. After a while she leans on Alfie and goes back to sleep.

"Maybe we should wait to do that. What do you think, Joy?" Nina asks me. I nod in agreement. She leans towards me and whispers, "By the way you've got something…right here." She runs her finger over my neck. I could tell she gave me a hickey by the way she smirked.

_**And then they died! The End. Just kidding. Hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update next week. You never know.**_


End file.
